


Moon and Stars

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Bears, Blood, Blood and Injury, Capwolf, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Forests, Full Shift Werewolves, Grooming, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark, Werewolves, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony spend the full moon at their cabin in the woods.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).



> I am a huge capwolf fan, so I was ultimately drawn to your prompt: "tony wolf and capwolf cuddling and grooming and being free". I also added in some of your likes: emotional distress, hurt/comfort, angst with a happy ending.  
> I hope you enjoy this! =]

Steve breathes out a contented sigh, pressing himself closer to Tony’s warmth. Just being close to the man soothing the aches in his joints. He can feel the moon singing to him through the cool night, but there is no rush, there’s time left.

Away from Avengers Compound, they could take a break from the world’s problems, enjoy themselves and take a moment to breathe easy. They could take a moment to themselves to relax. No problems, no world crisis, no stress.

Tony had bought them the log cabin years ago as an anniversary gift to themselves. Steve smiles, remembering that morning. Waking up to find Tony perched on his lap smiling down at him with a bright grin, in his hands blue prints and a deed to a fair size plot of land a little ways into a forest. They had spent months working together on the cabin, making a home away from home for themselves. It was one of Steve’s favourite places in the world.

He leans in a presses little kisses alone Tony’s jawline, running his hands across Tony’s back.

Tony moans quietly, stretching out across the bed, his grip on Steve’s hips tightening slightly. “Not long now, I think” Tony mumbles, shooting Steve a small smile.

“I think you’re right” Steve says. The pull of the moon was growing more insistent, he could feel its siren song calling louder and louder in his heart.

“I’m always right” Tony says, the man’s grin turning teasing and sharp.

Steve gives Tony a playful smack on the ass, making Tony laugh. With a laugh of his own he buries his face into Tony's shoulder.

Before long it was time and they could no longer hold back the shift. They hold each other through the transition. It was painful, but holding each other close, whispering soothing encouragements to one another through pain clenched teeth, made the experience less jarring. Something to anchor themselves to.

Bones snap and lengthen. Skin burns and itches as fur grows through. Their jaws ache as large lupine teeth push through their gums. Fingernails become claws and faces lengthen into snouts. Backs ache as their spine shifts and lengthens, dropping down and growing into a tail. The transformation doesn’t take long, but feels like a small eternity.

Steve opens his eyes with a whine and is met with the sight of Tony’s dark fur. He buries his face into Tony’s side. He hears Tony huff before the heavy weight of the other wolf’s head is laid on top of his own. They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing, taking the time to recover from the transformation.

Tony is the first to move, picking himself up and hopping off the bed. Steve gives a quick stretch before following Tony out.

Together they step outside into the forest and break out into a run, chasing each other through the trees. Revelling in the wind brushing through their fur, and the sounds and scents of the forest.

They run and run and run, losing track of time.

After a while they come across a small lake and stop for a rest. The moonlight reflects across the surface of the lake making the calm water almost glow. Steve walks over to the lake, Tony following behind him, and takes a drink.

As he drinks, Steve scans the area around them, taking in the forest, enjoying the quiet sounds of the other nocturnal wildlife that populate the surrounding trees. Tony wonders off to look around, leaving Steve by the lake. Steve continues drinking.

In is not long before Tony returns, Steve hears him approach him from behind. Tony snaps at his heals with a playful growl. Steve stops drinking and looks over at Tony. Tony drops low into a bow, pawing at the ground, tail wagging vigorously back and forth. Steve takes a step forward, huffing at Tony. Tony rises himself up, meeting Steve’s height challengingly. Steve growls, flicking his ears back. 

Tony dives forward, nipping Steve’s leg before darting off. Steve takes off after him with a grin. He catches up to the dark wolf and pounces, pinning Tony beneath him.

Squirming beneath him, Tony rolls onto his back and pushes against him, pushing him off. Steve jumps off and takes off into a sprint, Tony close on his heels.

They run around the forest, chasing one another, giving each other playful nips. After a while Steve lets himself get pinned by Tony, his tail wagging furiously sending dirt and dust everywhere. Tony licks his face, his own tail wagging just as fast.

Tony takes a step forward and there's an almighty crunch. They both freeze, looking to one another in panic. Then something shifts beneath them, dropping them about a hands width.

_**SNAP** _

The ground gives from underneath them. They fall, getting caught on rotten roots and rocks as they tumble down, the world spinning around them dizzily as the pinball down.

They land hard at the bottom, bodies sore and heads spinning. Steve picks himself up onto his feet and staggers his way over to where Tony lay. Tony gets up with a huff shaking off the dirt. Steve checks him over until he is satisfied that Tony is fine, and gives Tony a small lick. Tony butts his head against Steve’s affectionately.

Steve looks around the narrow ravine they fell into, looking for the way out. The walls are steep and look too eroded to climb. To the left is a small waterfall, the water leading into a small, slow moving river that travels off into the right as far as he can see.

Tony starts walking down the ravine following the path of the river. Steve moves to follow only a few steps behind him. They keep their heads down, investigating the area the found themselves in.

There is a snap behind them. Steve turns, hackles rising. He turns to see a large brown bear walking towards them. The bear stops halfway across the river and roars, the loud cry piercing the near silence of the night.

Steve lowers himself, and shifts away from the bear, making himself look less threatening to the large creature. He gives a quick look to Tony to see him doing the same.

The bear gives a second cry, rushing forward to attack. Steve jumps out of the way of the bear’s swing, the creature's heavy paw barely missing him. Steve growls and backs up, trying to work out how to take on the powerful animal.

Tony rushes forward with a snarl, launching himself on to the bears back. The bear roars and stands up on its hind legs, swinging around to try and reach Tony.

Steve, seeing the opportunity, rushes in and sinks his teeth into the bear’s right leg. 

The bear jerks and drops down, dislodging Tony from its back. Steve quickly backs up out of reach of the bear. With a powerful swing the bear strikes Tony, sending him flying to the wall of the ravine. Tony drops the ground with a pained yelp. Above him a dead tree, half rotten, creeks and falls down, landing on top of Tony with a loud crash. Tony struggles, but pinned under the weight of the dead tree he can’t move.

Steve’s heart stops at the sight. He calls out to Tony, but the other wolf doesn’t respond, too busy trying to free himself. Steve turns back to the bear that is swiftly approaching him.

There was no escaping now, not with Tony pinned under the tree. He wasn’t going to leave Tony behind. He had to defend Tony and fend the bear off.

Making himself look as large as possible, Steve turns to the bear with a dark growl. There was no way he could take the bear, he had to scare it off. He rushes at the bear, snapping his jaws threateningly. But the bear is not intimidated.

The bear charges at him, and Steve ducks out of the way behind a large boulder. He jumps up on the rock and snarls, bearing his teeth. The bear roars and swings at him. Steve bites the bear’s arm. The bear gets up on its hind legs and tries to shake him off. Steve's feet are no longer on the ground putting him at a disadvantage. Steve kicks out at the bear’s chest and drops to the ground.

Steve rushes towards the trees hoping to find an advantage there, or be able to at least draw the bear away from where Tony was. But the bear is faster than he is and the bear’s claws catch Steve’s back, cutting deep. Steve cries out in pain and hunches up. The bear swings again, hitting Steve in the ribs and sending him flying. With a large splash, Steve lands in the river on his side, choking as he inhales the water. His vision blurs and shifts around him. Steve rolls over on his stomach and shakes his head to clear his vision. The water around him is stained red with his blood.

He looks up at the bear, watching as it approaches. He needs to get up, but the rocks beneath his feet shift and roll out from under him, he can’t get his footing. Steve can’t pick himself up in time and the bear strikes him across the face. He can feel his lip tear under the bear’s claws. Blood runs down his wet face.

Steve pushes himself up, and tries to duck away from the second swing. But the bear catches his right leg, its claws sinking in deep, tearing flesh and muscle. Steve howls in pain, his body twisting away from the claws.

There was nowhere to go in the narrow ravine, no advantage to be gained. He was basically backed up into a corner. Steve would have to make some bold plays to get Tony and himself out of this situation. As wounded and out matched as he was he knew he wasn’t going to get many chances, he had to go all and hope that luck was on his side.

Steve pivots back to the bear on his hind legs, striking at the bear with his claws. The bear takes a step back, not expecting that move. Steve rushes forward, catching the bear's face in his teeth and bites down hard. The bear cries out in pain and strikes him off. Steve lands hard in the cold, bloodstained river with a pained cry of his own, the river's rocks sticking into his wounded back.

Backing up onto his hind legs, the bear snarls down at him with its bloodied face. Steve quickly gets up onto his shaking legs as fast as he can, pushing through the pain. When he gets onto his feet he jumps forward, growling threateningly.

With a low rumble the bear backs up and backs off, retreating, running off into its cave.

The relief of the bear’s retreat saps what remaining strength he had left, his legs shake like tree leaves in the wind and he drops to the ground, his wet body shivering violently from the cold. He rolls his head towards the tree Tony was still pinned under and cries out for him weakly.

But there is no response. Frantically he tries to pick himself up, begging his body to work. He cries out again, putting as much strength as he can into his voice. But again he receives nothing in response. Steve heart beats fast and hard in his chest as he eyes around the log the best he could from his position looking for any sign of movement, or blood. He doesn’t see any of either.

Steve drags himself across the ground towards the log but doesn’t make it very far. He calls out, when he again receives no response he drops his head and cries, curling in on himself. He failed.

He lets out a pained whine and buries his face under his bloodied paws. Steve lays there as his strength slowly comes back to him bit by bit. His back and leg throbbing and stinging sharply. Every pained breath he takes is wet and wheezy, blood dribbling out from his noise and lip.

Steve looks up at the moon and howls mournfully.

And Tony howls back.

Steve looks over at the log, frantically trying to get is feet underneath him. Weakly he gets up to his feet with a pained whine, and slowly makes his way towards Tony limping. Collapsing to the ground when he puts pressure on his hind leg. Pain thunders through his body, all Steve can do is lay there through the pain until it passes enough for him to move, he’s eyes never leaving the tree pinning Tony.

When the pain calms enough he picks himself up again and keeps making his way over to Tony, careful about how much weight he puts on his hind leg.

He pushes up against the dead tree, trying to roll it off Tony. It is heavy, and he can feel himself getting weaker the longer he tries. But he doesn’t give up, trying to push the tree at different points. Eventually he gets it, and the tree rolls of Tony.

Tony quickly jumps to his feet and rushes to Steve’s side, pressing himself close and burying his nose into his wet fur. Tony lets out a desperate whine, licking Steve’s face furiously.

Carefully Steve checks Tony over for injures, making sure that Tony was alright. It looks like Tony was fine, only some light brushing and scrapes from the fall, but Steve needed to be sure.

Taking a short step back Tony starts circling him, the dark wolf’s ears flat against this head. When Tony noses the cuts on his back Steve yelps, nearly falling to the ground with the pain. Tony jumps back with a whine and lowers himself to the soil, tail tucked beneath him. Steve quickly limps over to him, rumbling lowly, and licks Tony’s face.

Tony picks himself up and presses himself back against Steve’s side.

They walk back to the cabin, Steve leans against Tony’s side, letting him support most of his weight as they go. Tony walks slowly beside him, matching his slow pace, stopping patiently whenever Steve needs a break. Steve is relieved when he catches the homely scent of their cabin close by.

When they reach the cabin Tony leaves him by one of the large trees. His stomach lurches at the sight of Tony’s dark fur shining wet in the moonlight with blood. He reminds himself that Tony was fine, that Tony was not hurt, that the blood in Tony’s fur was his own.

Tony drags the blanket from the porch bench and lays it out on the ground. Steve staggers over to the blanket, keeping his weight of his hind leg as much as he could. Tony stands beside him, protectively watching over him, letting Steve lean his weight against him as he lowers himself on to the blanket. Tony looks him over, inspecting his injuries.

Steve drops his head down onto the blanket with a sad whine, looking up at Tony pleadingly. His tail curling around his side.

Tony lays down beside him on the blanket and wraps himself around Steve. Gently Tony begins cleaning his wounds.

Steve closes his eyes and just lets himself enjoy the attention. He stretches out with a yawn that trails off into a whine. He tosses his head back a gives Tony a lick on the cheek.

With Tony wrapped protectively around him he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering Steve's blood is very pink and washed out because he was dumped into the river, his thick wolfish fur is very wet and so the blood would be watered down. (this is also why there is so much blood and why it is so wide spread over his back. Blood and water makes a huge mess) ~~[The stuff you learn from your father's tales of injuries while fishing and going out on boats, lol]~~
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
